The present disclosure relates to a flexible cable fixing mechanism used for wiring in an electronic device, such as an image forming apparatus, that is provided with a plurality of electronic components.
In an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus, various types of electronic components are arranged inside the device. To electrically connect those electronic components together, a wiring cable is commonly used that is provided with connectors which are arranged in opposite end parts of the wiring cable for being coupled to connectors for connection provided in the electronic components.
In particular, a flexible cable (flexible flat cable, FFC) formed in the shape of a strip with a plurality of conductive wires arranged parallel to one another inside a cover member is widely used as a wiring cable in electronic devices because the flexible cable is excellent in flexibility and bendable into an arbitrary shape, and thereby a space for wiring can be reduced. On the other hand, the flexible cable is formed flat in the shape of a strip, and this may inconveniently cause breakage as compared with a typical wiring cable.
As a solution, various fixing mechanisms have been proposed that prevent breakage of a flexible cable, for example, a flat cable protection device is known in which a protection member wider than a flat cable (flexible cable) is fixed so as to protrude beyond an end surface of the flat cable and a cut is provided in the protection member for fitting a clamp for harness.